The Many Ways to Kill Kikyo Reloded
by shakita45
Summary: The many ways to Kikyo has reterned! Please read! It's verry funny. I have about two new chapters added since it got removed. Have fun! For those of you who are new to this story, its just as the title says! Sadly, COMPLETED!
1. It Begins

The Many Ways to Kill Kikyo  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inu Yasha and I definitely don't own Kikyo!  
  
Foreword- We're BACK! I'm having to re-format everything so FF.net won't get mad at me again. This is going to suck, but I'm trying to get the quotes in, nothing else. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send in your ideas!  
  
This fic is by: shakit45 with help from KawaiiMerodi  
  
There are two very bored teenagers sitting at a computer. One, is your favorite authress (lol, jk) and her best friend. Its only the first day of summer vacation and they are already devoid of anything to do. "I'm bored." Said her friend, KawaiiMerodi.  
  
"Duh" Shakita said.  
  
"Let's write something" Said KawaiiMerodi. Shakita stared at her for a minute, trying to think of something to write, when suddenly, and evil grin spread across her face. "Oh no..." muttered KawaiiMerodi.  
  
Shakita's evil laugh could be heard throughout the house. "Lets write about..." She leaned over and whispered in KawaiiMerodi's ear.  
  
KawaiiMerodi grinned. "Buh bye Kikyo!"  
  
The Many (as many as we can think of) Ways to Kill Kikyo  
  
"Throw her off a cliff and wrap her in duck tape." Said KawaiiMerodi.  
  
"Shove a lit firecracker up her nose." Said Shakita  
  
(I'm getting tired of saying KawaiiMerodi said and Shakita said. So we're just going to alternate people from here on out. Enjoy!)  
  
"Put her on a tricycle in the Wal-Mart intersection and run her over with a Hummer."  
  
"Give her to the Inu-Kag fangirls"  
  
"Let Sesshy kill her"  
  
"Get her bitten by the Rabid 12 Animals of the Chinese Zodiac the cat"  
  
"Make Totoro sit on her/ yell in her ears"  
  
"Put her in the middle of a Yu-Gi-Oh playing field"  
  
"Cover her in rocket fuel and light her up"  
  
"Give her an algebra 2 book "  
  
Shakita shudders and glares at KawaiiMerodi. "Screw Kikyo! That'd kill me!"  
  
"Put her in the electric chair"  
  
"Stuff her in the microwave on the 'popcorn' setting"  
  
"Put her in a giant oven"  
  
"Make her watch 'The Wiggles'"  
  
"Lock her in a room with 1st graders with matches"  
  
"Put her in an I-MAX full of pop up ads"  
  
"Make her watch the Inu-Kag kiss scene (from the 2nd movie) repetitively"  
  
"Shove a giant live fish down her throat"  
  
"Lock her in a room with an over hyper Shippo"  
  
(I have an obsession of writing her locked places)  
  
"Force her to listen to the 'Bob the Builder' theme song forever"  
  
"Make her wear pink Barney pjs"  
  
"Chuck peanut butter sandwiches at her"  
  
"Make her die of a very serious paper cut"  
  
"Dissect her in science class "  
  
KawaiiMerodi stared at her friend in disgust. "YOU HENTAI!" she shreiked as she chased Shakita around the room.  
  
"I thought it was funny..." muttered Shakita as she ran for her life.  
  
"Throw singing toilet paper at her "  
  
KawaiiMerodi stopped chasing her friend. "Singing toilet paper? Doesn't your mom make that?" Shakita turned green.  
  
"Yes, ugh. Don't get me started!" Starts rocking back and forth. "Not happy!"  
  
"Put her on hold with "Dell Professionals" from India "  
  
"Flush her down the toilet"  
  
"Send her to the Temple of Mauling"  
  
KawaiiMerodi goraned and stared at her friend. "Do I even wanna know?" Shakira grinned.  
  
"It's something my brother and I did. If you wanna know, tell me in a review and I'll tell you. It's funny."  
  
"Sell her soul stealers in a public pet shop, claiming they're a rare breed of lizard"  
  
"Put sticky-notes all over her"  
  
"Drop a set of encyclopedias on her head"  
  
"Well that's all!" said Shakita, who is still thinking about more ways.  
  
"Till next time..." said KawaiiMerodi  
  
"See ya!" Yelled both of them, and the Inu Yasha screensaver started across their computer.  
  
TBC... 


	2. New Players

The Many Ways to Kill Kikyo  
  
Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!  
  
Foreword- My other friend and my little bro will be making an appearance in this one. Hope you like it!  
  
This fic is by- Shakita, KawaiiMerodi, Whitney, and kinda AnoyinLilBro  
  
Shakita smiled and waved from her place at the computer with her TWO friends sitting with her. "We're back with even more Kikyo killing insanity! Joining us for the first, but not last, time is..."  
  
KawaiiMerodi gestured enthusiastically to the person beside Shakita. "Whitney!" Whitney waves, holder her Inu plushie.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Enough talk!" cried Shakita, cracking her knuckles and placing her hands on the keyboard.  
  
"Lets get this show on the road!" yelled KawaiiMerodi. Jumping up and down.  
  
Whitney pulls out her flame-thrower. "This is where the fun part starts right?!" She said. The other two nodded. "Then lets go!" Whitney cried.  
  
The Many More Ways To Kill and Torture Kikyo  
  
(Same drill as before. I don't wanna write who said it. So use your imagination kids! lol! Have fun!)  
  
"Throw her in front of a bull"  
  
"Cover her in chicken feed, and find a barn"  
  
"One by one tie string from each tooth to the doorknob and pull them out."  
  
"Put her in a room w/ Derek"  
  
"He's the most annoying boy in my school." Shakita said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Put her in a blender on the grind setting"  
  
Whitney giggled. "I need a Kikyo doll and a blender cause I really wanna try that out!"  
  
"CANIVAL BUNNYS Kikyo = Kikyo go boom!"  
  
"BAKE HER N A BAGEL BITE"  
  
"EWW!!" Shrieked all the girls as the stare at KawaiiMerodi's little brother. "GET OUT!" Yells KawaiiMerodi, as she chases her brother from the room.  
  
"Shove a plugged in hair dryer in her mouth and pour water over her"  
  
"Tie her to a chair and make her swallow cleaning products"  
  
"Make her play DDR"  
  
"Force her to read Inu-Kag lemons."  
  
"Grill her"  
  
"Chuck her off Mount Everest"  
  
"Through her off a plane without a parachute"  
  
"Stick her fingers in an electric pencil sharpener"  
  
"Lock her in a room with us"  
  
KawaiiMerodi acts offended. "Hey!" Shakita grins.  
  
"It's true though!" Whitney nods enthusiastically  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"spray her w/ bug spray , then w/ a fire extinguisher, then bird feathers, "  
  
"Like the 1s n cartoons in pillows" KawaiiMerodi said. The other two just shake their heads.  
  
"Put her in a closed room and slowly fill it completely with gas so she suffocates"  
  
"Throw Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh cards at her"  
  
"Put her in a room with a ton of high tek stuff till her head explodes"  
  
"Use a cow brander and burn her skin...with your word of choice"  
  
"Take her to a taxidermist and stuff her alive"  
  
"Sik a cheese grater on her"  
  
"Use a paper punch to pierce her ears"  
  
"Throw snowballs at her... like 7ft snowballs..with rocks in them"  
  
"Make her work with the kindergartners at VBS"  
  
"Put her in the washing machine, and then the drier"  
  
"Lock her in a bathroom with the shower on and don't tell her how to turn it off"  
  
"Perform voodoo on a Kikyo plushie"  
  
"Melt her with a magnifying glass"  
  
A small boy grins. "That's my quote!" Shakita glares at the younger boy, named AnoyinLilBro.  
  
"Pipe down! At least I gave you credit!" KawaiiMerodi looked at her friend worriedly. She looked really pissed.  
  
"Don't kill your little brother..."  
"I'll kill him if I want to!" screamed Shakita, lunging at AnoyinLilBro. The two of them were rolling around on the floor trying to knock the other's block off. KawaiiMerodi trying desperately to separate them. Whitney just stares at them for a minute.  
  
"Uh...till next time, see ya!" 


	3. The Siblings

The Many Ways to Kill Kikyo  
  
Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Foreword- This one is just me and my brother  
  
AnoyinLilBro grins from his spot over his sister's shoulder. "Yay! I get to write some!"  
  
"Oh leave me alone..." said Shakita. Obviously sulking because her friends had to leave.  
  
More Ways To Torture Kikyo  
  
(Same drill people)  
  
"Beat her up with a bat"  
  
Shakita rolled her eyes. "Real creative there." She said. 'Why did I let him help?!'  
  
"Shut up" muttered AnoyinLilBro  
  
"Give her to Kagome with a mallet. A big one, like in Super Smash Bros."  
  
"Run her over with an army tank"  
  
"Make her so totally spirited away"  
  
"What the heck does that mean?" asked Shakita. 'Do I really want to know?' AnoyinLilBro shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. I'm just trying to fit in all the movies..."  
  
"Blow her up with the castle in the sky"  
  
"Alright, enough with the Studio Ghibli jokes." Shakita says, obviously catching onto the jokes.  
  
"Sik the cheetah girls on her."  
  
Shakita eyes bro suspiciously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lock her in a room with AnoyinLilBro"  
  
"Force feed her play-dough"  
  
"Beat her up with a frying pan"  
  
"Feed her raw eggs and hope she gets salmonella"  
  
"Lock her in a steam room and turn it all the way up"  
  
"Tie her to a railroad track when a train is coming"  
  
"Isn't that copyrighted?" said AnoyinLilBro. Shakita shifts uncomfortably in her computer chair.  
  
"Hope not..."  
  
"Give her 7 Tamagatchis"  
  
"Beat her up with a lightsaber"  
  
"Which I don't own! I don't own Tamagatchi either" yells Shakita hurriedly.  
  
"Dress her up as a poodle. Then lock her in a room with a poodle eating noodle"  
  
"No more sugar for you" Shakita says, staring at her hyper little brother.  
  
"Whee!"  
  
"Create the first Kikyo milkshake"  
  
"EWW!" screamed AnoyinLilBro, falling over gagging in the floor.  
  
"Leave me alone! I'm runnin out of ideas!" said Shakita, sulking.  
  
"Cover her in shaving cream"  
  
"Dip her in melted fudge"  
  
"Shrink her and run over her with a Rokenbok truck"  
  
"Giver her Chinese water torture"  
  
"Force-feed her jalapenio peppers"  
  
"Turn her into a pig"  
  
"Take the pig to a butcher"  
  
"Fry the bacon"  
  
"Eat"  
  
"You're making me hungry!" whined AnoyinLilBro, trying to look pitiful. Shakita whacks him over the head with her keyboard.  
  
"GET OVER IT!" she yelled.  
  
"Beat her up with bookends"  
  
"Force-feed her ducks"  
  
"WHAT THE..." Shakita is starting to turn purple from anger. She glares at AnoyinLilBro. He just whistles.  
  
"Feed her to the Martians"  
  
"Force-feed her safety pins"  
  
"You like to force-feed her things" said AnoyinLilBro  
  
"Yup! It's fun!" said Shakita, bouncing up and down.  
  
"Beat her up with a bobble head"  
  
"Take her to the pendulum of doom"  
  
"Until next time..." said AnoyinLilBro  
  
"Byes!" said Shakita, waving, about to turn off the computer...  
  
"Oh yeah!" said AnoyinLilBro. "Now we're taking your suggestions! We'll give you credit. Just send them in!" 


	4. Bring On The Challange

The Many Ways to Kill Kikyo  
  
Disclaimer- I'm not really creative on this...I don't own anything. If I did, Inu Yasha would be permanently glomped.  
  
"Hey, I'm on my own this time." Said Shakita, sniffling a little bit. "Oh well! I'm over it!"  
  
"Hey! I'm here!" said a voice. A girl, with long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a black stealth suit jumps over to the computer. Shakita hugs the girl.  
  
"Oh! This is my alter ego! Leener! She's gonna help me!"  
  
Leener pulls out chainsaw "Let's get started!"  
  
Shakita stares at her. "Okaaaay..."  
  
More Ways  
  
(You know the drill)  
  
"Stuff her in a floppy drive"  
  
"Stick gel pens up her nose"  
  
"Sik a toaster on her"  
  
Leener is bouncing around and smiling "A toaster? Hmm...guess she's more like my twin..." said Shakita, her hands over her face.  
  
"Play a broken record for her"  
  
"Make her fix my computer"  
  
The two of them shuddered. "EVIL!" Yelled Leener, pointing to the computer,  
  
"YES! EVIL!" Said Shakita, nodding her head in agreement.  
  
"Giver her a hentai book"  
  
Shakita stares at Leener. "I've been spending to much time with your cousin!" yelled Leener.  
  
"Make her watch 'Marry Popins'"  
  
"MAKE IT STOP!" yelled Leener, as she runs in circles.  
  
"Make her talk to a guy with a freaky accent on the phone"  
  
Leener stares at her 'sister'. "It happened to me once. Drove me nuts." said Shakita  
  
"I'm out of ideas! "yelled Leener  
  
"I am now going to use my authress powers!" cried Shakita.  
  
"'authress powers?'" said Leener, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"It's a perk!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Good lord..." said Leener  
  
"Here we go!" said Shakita. Suddenly, there was a puff of green and blue smoke and...  
  
"WHY? WHY?" screamed Leener, burying her face in her hands, sobbing.  
  
"Uhm, what am I doing here? And who are you?" said the familiar voice of the most hated person on earth. Kikyo. Leener is running around in a panic.  
  
"I'm Shakita, and that's my, erm, twin. And we both hate your guts."  
  
Kikyo glares at the pair. "Lovely" She turns her stare to Leener. "What's her problem?"  
  
"She doesn't know my evil plan!" said Shakita happily, starting to bounce up and down. Leener stops in mid shriek.  
  
"Evil plan?" Shakita leans over and whispers something into her ear. The pair of them look at Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo starts to back away. "Uh oh..."  
  
Author's Note- CLIFFY! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Leener- with flame-thrower YOU"D BETTER UPDATE SOON!  
  
Shakita- EEP! OK! I'll update soon! C ya! 


	5. The Cavelry Has Arrived!

The Many Ways To Kill Kikyo  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything  
  
"Alright! We're back!" said Shakita happily.  
  
"We went somewhere?" said Kikyo, who sounded very board. Leaner whacks her over the head.  
  
"Shut up." Leener said, ignoring the glare from Kikyo.  
  
Shakita stares at the two. "Alright! The evil plan is..."  
  
"To present ideas from our reviewers!" cried Leener excitedly. "Our first guest is..."  
  
"Day Dreamer!" said Shakita, as she and Leener applauded.  
  
"Woohoo" said Kikyo sarcastically.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled the other two.  
  
By Day Dreamer:  
  
"Make a donkey fart on her face  
  
feed her dog food  
  
drill her head 2 the back of a door( so when it closes,...muhahaha)  
  
dress her up in a Teletubies costume  
  
beat her with a stick  
  
put a prayer collar on her and sit her to hell  
  
get her drunk and make her marry Totosai  
  
when she's sleeping put warm water on her fingers,  
  
make her suck souls of ugly women  
  
make her act like Brittany spears  
  
put her face behind a cow's bum then light a match in front of the cow's bum and make the cow fart  
  
make her drink out of the toilet  
  
make her watch all the episodes of Cailou.(Ew)"  
  
"Thanks a ton for the great suggestions!" said Shakita. Kikyo stared in horror at the pair. "Our next guest is..." Kikyo stood there. "Ahem." Said Shakita, staring at Kikyo.  
  
"kawwai-kitsune"  
  
By kawwai-kitsune:  
  
"lock her in a closet with furbies (the ultimate evil)"  
  
"What's a Furby?" asked Kikyo. Leener holds out a Furby.  
  
"Me hungry!" said the Furby.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Kikyo.  
  
"You've got a mean streak." Shakita said, turning to her 'sister'. Leener just smiled.  
  
Still by kawwai-kitsune:  
  
"magnify glass evil smile  
  
force her to eat "meatloaf surprise"? The meat? Nobody knows  
  
Force her to marry Jaken. (I have a thing against Jaken, can you tell?)"  
  
"Now a special commercial from kawwai-kitsune!" said Shakita, jumping up and down.  
  
"Red Miko Outfit : $25  
  
Cliff Rental: $50  
  
Broken Bungee Cord: $35  
  
The Satisfaction of Watching Kikyo Fall Face First off a Cliff: Priceless  
  
For everything else there's the Shikon No Tama.  
  
Uniting Inu-Kag fangirls everywhere."  
  
Shakita and Leener are rolling in the floor laughing. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" yelled Kikyo.  
  
"Y-yes it is!" Shakita tries to stop laughing, but can't.  
  
"N-now f-from..." Leener can't say it because she's laughing to hard.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it so you won't kill me! Koni"  
  
By koni  
  
"grab your computer that's always going to slow and beet her over the head till you see fit"  
  
"I should do that..." said Shakita  
  
"Yeah..." said Leener. Obviously, they had stopped laughing.  
  
"I hate you..." said Kikyo  
  
"Not as much as we hate you!" chorused the two.  
  
"Obviously..."  
  
"Now some from..." Leener looks expectantly at Kikyo  
  
"You expect me to introduce someone else who wants to kill me?!" said Kikyo exasperatedly.  
  
"YES!" yelled Leener and Shakita  
  
"NO!" yelled Kikyo. Leener tackles and starts to beat up Kikyo  
  
"GO LEENER!" cheers Shakita. "Ahem, now introducing Laura Sari and Sora()"  
  
By Laura Sari and Sora() :  
  
"This idea person actually wants to talk! Great!"  
  
"O!O! I got ideas!  
  
Sari:snickersThat's a first...  
  
Meanie! Anyway, here they are.  
  
Put her on the Barney show  
  
make her watch Teletubies for an hour  
  
Get her run over by a convertible driven by the incredible Hulk  
  
sick the killer bunny on her(ever seen Monty Python? Speaking of which..)  
  
Get her eaten by the monster of AH!  
  
And that's all I have for now  
  
Sora:No more sugar for you..."  
  
Kikyo and Leener are still fighting when suddenly, every fangirls dream walks into the room. "Uhm...what's going on?" asked Inu Yasha (-drooling-).  
  
"What are you doing here Inu Yasha?" said Shakita, smiling innocently.  
  
"I dunno. Who's fighting?" he asked, watching the dust cloud that had formed.  
  
"My sort of twin and Kikyo." Replied Shakita.  
  
"Kikyo?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yup!" said Shakita hyperly.  
  
"KEWL! GO OTHER GIRL!"  
  
Leener steps out of the dust cloud with Kikyo tied to a chair "Oh, hi Inu Yasha! I'm Leener!"  
  
"Are you two those chicks who hate Kikyo?" he asked.  
  
"Two of the many!" exclaimed Leener happily.  
  
"Okaaaaaay..." Inu Yasha said  
  
"Would you like to stay and help us announce the torturers?" asked Shakita with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Would I ever!" Shakita and Leener high five each other.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"WOOHOO!"  
  
"WAAAH! How could you Inu Yasha?" cried Kikyo, very upset the her boyfriend wanted to torture her.  
  
"A. You're dead. B. I'm in love with Kagome." Said Inu Yasha, glaring at her,  
  
Shakita and Leener sigh and hold up a banner that says Inu Kag 4 Ever  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Leener. "Please send in your ideas! We really appreciate all the help we've gotten already!"  
  
"Well, till next time..."  
  
"C ya!" cried Inu Yasha, Shakita, and Leener.  
  
"HELP ME!!!" shrieked Kikyo. 


	6. More Kikyo Killing Insanity!

The Many Ways to Kill Kikyo  
  
Disclaimer- I'm getting tired of saying this. I don't own Inu Yasha! WAAAH!  
  
"WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAACK!" yelled Shakita, jumping around.  
  
"Your on a serious sugar high." Said Leener Inu Yasha and Kikyo stared at Shakita.  
  
"We have lots of more people here today!" Said Shakita.  
  
"That's improper grammar." Said Kikyo defiantly.  
  
"BE QUIET YOU!" yelled Shakita as she hits Kikyo on the head with her bokken. Leener jumps up and down  
  
"You brought the bokken today!" Shakita grins.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Uhm, these next ideas are from..." said Inu Yasha, trying to ignore the girls.  
  
"Ceaseless Cloudy Days!" cried Leener.  
  
By- Ceaseless Cloudy Days:  
  
"Make her read ALL the Britannica encyclopedias four times. (Trust me, it's torture...all of the Britannica encyclopedias? It's takes months to read ONE of them!)  
  
Shave her hair off then replace it with red ants  
  
Forcibly feed her butter 8 times a day  
  
Separate her nails from her fingers"  
  
Shakita reads last one "Uhm, due to ratings, the last one has been removed." Inu Yasha and Kikyo read it, and run to the trashcan. Leener cackles. "You really do have a mean streak don't you, next up we have..."  
  
"Who me?" said Kikyo, acting innocent.  
  
"YES!" yelled everyone else. Kikyo snorts.  
  
"Fine, jc 2021"  
  
By jc 2021:  
  
"throw her in a cage full of wild animals  
  
make her swim in a pool of lava  
  
make her watch Tellytubies  
  
make her watch Barney  
  
make her watch Barbie  
  
make her play with Barbies  
  
throw her into a pit that goes to the middle of the earth  
  
make her watch i spy  
  
make her read stupid manga stories  
  
make her wear Tellytubies suits  
  
make her wear Barbie costume  
  
make her wear Barney suit  
  
kill her with any or all weapons (your choice)  
  
give her soup to recover  
  
make her spit 5,000 grains of rice  
  
don't tell her that you put poison in the soup  
  
make her have a lemon with Sesshomaru"  
  
Kikyo turns green. Inu Yasha laughs. "I feel sorry for my brother for once!"  
  
"Force-feed her whatever she is allergic to  
  
and I'm out of ideas! lol! ciao-ciao!!"  
  
"I'm not allergic to anything!" said Kikyo weakly. She was still trying to recover from the Sesshomaru thing.  
  
"My friend can fix that" said Shakita evily.  
  
"Do I even wanna know?" asked Kikyo, putting her hands up in the air.  
  
"He's an allergist doctor!" said Leener. Doing her happy dance.  
  
"Can I leave?" asked Inu Yasha, backing twords the door.  
  
"Nope!" said Leener  
  
"Our next guest is...." Said Shakita  
  
"Nikki"  
  
By Nikki  
  
"Well, for one, there is this really fat kid in my class, and I mean REALLY, really fat. Barely fits in the desk. Have him sit on her.  
  
Or, unleash a Sugar high me on her, and by my pen name, you can tell I'm already a psycho, so...you can figure out how bad a SUGAR HIGH psycho would be.  
  
But...that could POSSIBLY turn the world into chaos...So, lock me with a machine gun in a room with her.  
  
Unleash an army of Kikyo Despisers upon her  
  
put her in middle school for a day  
  
make her watch one of those corny school videos  
  
make her watch Teletubbies  
  
give her a Care Bear  
  
tie her up and make her watch Inu and Kag make out  
  
put those rosary beads Inu has on Kikyo and 'sit' her to the core of the earth, and...that's all I can think of right now"  
  
"Well that's it for now!" said Leener.  
  
"Be sure to send in your ideas! They make the authress happy, so that means I don't get killed!" said Inu Yasha.  
  
"Till next time..." said Leener.  
  
"C ya!" 


	7. Hyperness!

The Many Ways to Kill Kikyo  
  
Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! –cries-  
  
Foreword- Nothing much to say...  
  
"We're BACK!" yelled an overly hyper female host. The others in the room all shrank back in fear.  
  
"She's scaring me!" cried Leener. The other two glared at her.  
  
"BUT SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" they screamed, pointing causing fingers at her. Trying to ignore the bouncing girl in the background.  
  
"Uhm," said Inu Yasha "our next guest is..."  
  
"gygirl" said Leener. Kikyo just snorted.  
  
By gygirl  
  
throw Kikyo off the empire state building. I know there are grates going around it when u get to the top, but I'm sure you'd find a way to throw her off  
  
"I HAVE A CHAINSAW!" yelled Shakita, pulling out the mentioned item. The crew screamed and ducked behind a couch. Oh, by the way, the room is set up like a talk show room, but with LOTS of couches. Shakita laughs maniacally.  
  
"Uhm," Kikyo ducks behind the couch. "next up is..."  
  
Leener dodges her sister. "Inu101112"  
  
By Inu101112  
  
Make her watch Barney  
  
Make her wear a Barbie dress and sing the Barbie theme song  
  
Make her watch Inu and Kag make- out  
  
Make her make- out with Naraku in squirrel form  
  
Make her eat her own puke from the last one  
  
Make her make- out with Sesshomaru  
  
"We're dealing with a first class sick-o now..." muttered Inu Yasha. Leener put her head in her hands.  
  
"We're gonna have to raise the rating now probably. Oh, onee-chan is NOT going to happy about this..." Kikyo snorted.  
  
"Well, count your blessings! At least they had ideas...oh, and the last idea was removed due to keeping the rating down somewhat." Inu Yasha sighed as he dodged another chainsaw.  
  
"Next up is..." Leener mumbled something into her hands. She lifted her head to clarify.  
  
"natalie"  
  
By natalie  
  
make Inuyasha stab her with the Tetsaiga  
  
make Kagome shoot a arrow at her  
  
make tsubaki's snake shikigami eat her  
  
make kilala kill her  
  
lock her in a room with Miroku  
  
make Sango split Kikyo's head with her boomerang  
  
tar her and cover her in feathers and throw her off a cliff blind folded  
  
"Thanks" said Inu Yasha, dodging another chainsaw. Finally, Shakita gained self control. She looked around at the torn apart room. She shrugged like nothing had happened.  
  
"Next up, we've got..."  
  
"Himura-chan" said Leener  
  
By Himura-chan  
  
Here are a few suggestions of what to do in a locked room:  
  
Make her catch the Roadrunner(ya know, Loony Tunes)  
  
Lock her with Wile E. Coyote and a BUNCH of ACME products  
  
Lock her with Coyote and Roadrunner  
  
Lock her with King Kai and have him tell all of his really corny jokes (from DBZ)  
  
Give her an Inu plushie in a room filled with Rabid Inu Fangirls (now known as RIFs)  
  
Give her a Sesshomaru plushie in a room filled with RSFs (guess what it means)  
  
Give her a Miroku plushie in a room filled with RMFs (he does have fans, though I'm kind of surprized I'm one of those who's one of his fangirls who isn't rabid. I am not rabid unless Battousai's somewhere near.- Fave bish.)  
  
Stick her in a room with Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune from Slayers and make her believe that Kikyo's done an injustice. (Amelia's a justice freak.Kikyo'd be a miko pancake.She is a miko, right? 0)  
  
Kikyo stares. "Wow, that's a lot..." Leener hugs Shakita happily.  
  
"Lotsa stuff!" they two yelled together. "Next up..." they both said in unison.  
  
"Wait...there's no one else..." said Inu Yasha, backing away from the two girls. They both just shrugged.  
  
"Oh well." Said Shakita.  
  
"Oh! We're going to make a banner for our studio! It's gonna be for InuKag fans! So, in a review, put that you wanna be on the banner, and what you wanna be listed as!" said Leener.  
  
"Great! Don't forget to send in your ideas!" said Inu Yasha.  
  
"Till next time..."  
  
"C ya!" 


End file.
